falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Vault Dweller
|derived =Hit Points: 30 |actor =Michael Bell |family =Pat - wife Arroyo elder - daughter Morlis - possible daughter Chosen One - grandson Nagor - possible grandson Davin - possible grandson-in-law Miria - possible granddaughter-in-law Bishop child - great-grandson Unnamed great-great-granddaughter |proto = (player) (male) (female) (African) (red hair) |dialogue =Wasteland stranger's dialogue }} In a general sense, a vault dweller is any person who lives in one of the Vault-Tec Vaults. When capitalized, the Vault Dweller is the player character in Fallout, most famous for defeating the Master and his super mutant army, helping Shady Sands grow into the New California Republic, founding the small village of Arroyo and fathering its Elder (who too would bear a child; "the Chosen One"). Background Regardless of which gender is chosen and how old the Vault Dweller is chosen to be on a scale of 16 to 35, the Vault Dweller is canonically male as shown in the Book of the Elders, and is implied to canonically be Albert Cole due to Interplay's concept-art for the Vault Dweller and his appearance in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, suggesting that the Vault Dweller is 27 years old at the beginning of Fallout 1. The Mission . Note the resemblance to Albert Cole.]] Vault 13's overseer, Jacoren, sent the Vault Dweller out on a mission to find a replacement for the Vault's broken water chip. After striking a deal with the Water Merchants of the Hub and obtaining a water chip from Vault 12 in the ruins of Bakersfield, the Overseer told him that the amount of super mutants located in the area did not match up with natural rates of mutation. Believing that someone must be artificially creating the super mutants and fearing for the safety of the Vault, he ordered the Vault Dweller to find and destroy the source of the mutants. The Vault Dweller soon found an old military base where humans were being dunked into vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus in order to be converted into super mutants. He destroyed both this base and the Master of the super mutants beneath the Cathedral in Boneyard before returning to the Vault, only to be told that he saved the lives of the vault and maybe even the human race but is forced out because of Jacoren's fear that everyone in the vault would want to leave. In Exile After leaving the Vault for a final time, the Vault Dweller wandered the desert, but never moved far from the mountains that shielded the Vault from the rest of the world. Some other members of the Vault, upon hearing of what happened, decided to leave the Vault and join the Vault Dweller, following him soon afterwards. The Vault Dweller eventually found and rejoined this small group of former vault dwellers. Knowing little of the outside world, the group would almost certainly have died had it not been for the Vault Dweller's assistance. At this time, the Vault Dweller removed his Vault suit and had it placed in the Temple of Trials and never wore it again. Two months later, the Vault Dweller headed north, to the great canyons, with a small group of vault dwellers and wastelanders and founded a small village. Initially, they would send scouts back towards the Vault, to help others who thought like themselves, but that slowly came to an end. The Vault Dweller taught the others the skills they would need to survive and grow strong. Hunting, farming and other skills to feed them, engineering and science to build their homes, fighting to protect what was theirs. Slowly, they took the knowledge that the Vault Dweller had learned on his adventure and together, they learned to thrive. Over time, their rag-tag group had turned into a tribe. The Vault Dweller fell in love with one of them, named Pat, and they raised a family, like all of their tribespeople. The construction of Arroyo was completed on August 18, 2167. The Vault Dweller and Pat led the tribe which grew larger and stronger. In 2188, their daughter, who would later become the Village Elder, was born. Eventually, she and the other children became the leaders of the community. Departure On January 16, 2208, several years after Pat's death, the Vault Dweller wrote his memoirs. Soon after that, he vanished from Arroyo and was presumed dead. The Vault Dweller left the Vault suit behind, folded on the bed. Some say the Vault Dweller was taken by the sky spirits, others say that the Vault Dweller felt it was time to move on and leave the Elders to guide Arroyo to its destiny. After the One-Moon (Month) Cycle of mourning for the Vault Dweller ended, activity in Arroyo began to return to normal. Years later, the Vault Dweller's grandchild, later called the Chosen One, was born. ]]. After leaving Arroyo the only known place where he was spotted was the town of Carbon, where he is known simply as the Wasteland Stranger. There, he helped some of the people to hide from raiders and also helped the Initiate trace the remnants of the Master's army and some Brotherhood of Steel paladins, directing him to Los. We don't know what became of him afterwards, but it is certain he left Carbon and continued his travel in the Wasteland. Interactions with the Wasteland Stranger during his stay in Carbon can result in the Initiate receiving from him a Red Ryder BB gun. Additionally, the Initiate may find a Vault 13 flask in the Carbon Mill, at which the Wasteland Stranger remarks at being a "sentimental old fool" and offers a trade for it. Legacy Besides Arroyo and the Chosen One, the Vault Dweller's journey lived on to the extent that he is still revered by a fair portion of the people in the Wasteland. His statue is prominently displayed in the New California Republic capital, Shady Sands. He is remembered under several names, including "the Vault Dweller" and "the Stranger" (used by those who - while believing in his greatness - doubt he ever could have come from a Vault). He refers to himself as "the Wanderer" at the end of his memoirs. Children who heard of his story would often play at finding Vault 13, some of these children even grew into adults obsessed with proving the Vault Dweller's former home existed. For a time, President Tandi would even sponsor such adventurers, until giving up after many years of failure. Notes * While in Fallout the Vault Dweller could be either male or female, the canon Dweller, as established by Fallout 2, was male. * The Vault Dweller's age can be set at the start of Fallout, but only between 16 and 35. * In Fallout 3, when Butch DeLoria is trying to think of a name for his gang at the Lone Wanderer's birthday party, Paul Hannon Jr. suggests the name "Vault Dwellers", but dismisses it as stupid. * In the Classic Pack pre-order bonus for Fallout: New Vegas, the Courier receives an armored Vault 13 jumpsuit, a weathered 10mm pistol, and a Vault 13 canteen. This is an obvious reference to Fallout and the Vault Dweller's adventures. * Although it is also possible in Fallout to join the Master or simply detonate the bomb in the Los Angeles Vault, the canon Vault Dweller in Fallout killed the Master. * In a nod to the Vault Dweller, the Lone Wanderer is kicked out of Vault 101 as well after helping its residents in the quest Trouble on the Homefront in Fallout 3. Appearances The Vault Dweller is the player character in Fallout. Aside from the original game, he also makes a cameo appearance in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel as an unlockable player character. Although he only personally appears in two games out of the Fallout series, the Vault Dweller has been mentioned in every other Fallout game up to date. :* In Fallout 2, he is mentioned by several characters such as Tandi, Marcus and Lenny :* In Fallout 3, he is mentioned in a terminal at the Citadel. :* In Fallout: New Vegas, Ezekiel references the destruction of the Khans by "one of those itinerant heroes," referencing the Khans' "Destroyed as a fighting force" ending in Fallout and possibly the Vault Dweller.VRRCEzekiel.txt#EzekielGreatKhans: See box 2. :* In Fallout Tactics, Latham references him in one of his holodisks in Osceolla. Behind the scenes * He was also to appear in the canceled ''Fallout'' movie (refered to as "Hero" in the story treatment), accompanied by three other people from Vault 13 - the Female Officer, Techy and Scholar. Gallery VaultDwellerFO1End.png|The Vault Dweller and Jacoren near the entrance of Vault 13 at the end of Fallout Vault Dweller.gif|The Vault Dweller in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Old_FO1_ad.jpg|Pre-released representation of the Vault Dweller on a magazine cover Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|The Vault Dweller in Vault Boy form in his memoirs Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png References de:Vaultbewohner en:Vault Dweller es:Morador del Refugio fi:Vault Dweller fr:Habitant de l'Abri hu:Vault Dweller it:Abitante del vault pl:Przybysz z Krypty pt:Vault Dweller ru:Выходец из Убежища uk:Виходець із Сховища zh:避難所居民 Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout player characters Category:Fallout BoS characters Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 2 BoS characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Tactics human characters Category:Fallout Tactics mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel human characters Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel player characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Fallout publications human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (New California) characters Category:Vault 13 characters Category:Carbon characters